The Night Sky
by Amour2483
Summary: What if Serena had never fallen in love with Ash? Well, what about Ash falling for Serena! Ash, a researcher and professor, tries to reunite with his childhood sweetheart after a dream and some accidental happenings bring them together. But can his commitment and love for her truly sway her emotions? Can a childhood crush become a love story for the ages?
1. Chapter 1

It's Amour2483 here with a new story. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Ash had liked Serena? I wrote this story because the question became very interesting for me to ponder. As for some disclaimers, the story has both main characters at age twenty-one, I have not seen all episodes of the anime, so I make no promises that I hold true to the storyline that was placed in the series, and in this story, Ash has won the Alola League and it has been three years since that happened. I am not sure if the first chapter will be boring to many, as the romance does not immediately start, but I would like to get some helpful feedback as I go! Enjoy, _The Night Sky_!

**Chapter One**

_Darkness is all that surrounds me here. I can't think or feel anything. Then light as a figure walks towards me. Her honey blonde hair was wavy; it was bright and long once again. Her blue eyes let so much humor and passion slip into my mind in a single moment. She laughed, my eyes started to tear up from overwhelming joy. Then, she spoke to me._

"_Ash, I'm the girl I promised I would be. I've grown up, made my own fame, and I'm waiting for you. Come and find me. I lo….."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! It's six-thirty! Time to wake up! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The harsh sunlight and simple white ceilings told me my dream was over. I knew it would be best to go ahead and get up for the day, but I simply slapped the top of the alarm to end the violent beeping and gave myself a fews minutes to think over the insane vision I had just seen in my sleep.

_What was that dream…the reality of it was beyond eerie. Ah, but I know it was fake. She would never say those things, especially after all this time. Maybe….wait, no! I'm right! No way would that happen in the real world. _

I shook my head back and forth as I sat up in my large bed. I wanted to try and shake away the sleep, along with the feelings I couldn't fully work through so early in the morning.

"Oh well! I have to work today, so there is no time to dwell on it!"

I hopped out of bed and set off on my morning routine.

_First step, wake up Pikachu!_

"Buddy! Time to get up! We have to make breakfast for everyone!"

I heard a faint response that definitely meant he did not want to get out of bed.

_Typical of him, but it's okay, he can have a few extra minutes of rest. I can handle the chores by myself._

I walked out of my room into the short hallway that connects the two bedrooms to the rest of the house. The kitchen with two large windows stood to the right while the living room and bathroom stood to the left. I entered the kitchen, put on my old, torn-up sneakers and walked out my patio door.

The sun was warm, but not overbearing, and the sky was a brilliant blue. I walked across my nice porch to look down at the acres of land I owned. My Pokemon ran, rolled, swam, and hopped around the different sections of the property which was my favorite part of my chores: watching them live happily.

When they heard me walking down the stairs to give them breakfast, they started to stampede towards the feeding bowls. I just laughed as many of my closest friends greeted me. I gave my berry and PokeFood mix to them based on type and abilities. They always let me know if I should give them something new or if they didn't like a recipe, but most of them liked my current choice. It was thirty percent pure, hand-picked berries and seventy percent whole-grain PokeFood. At first, some of my Pokemon thought it was for a diet, but I really just found they had the most energy and were healthiest with these two types.

I placed the bowls down and they all made sure to go only to their bowl. I greeted each one, asked them how they were that morning, then gave them their correct portion of food.

_They all look so happy this morning! I hope the weather suits them all, even if it is a little hot for my ice types, they always have the iced pond and the snowy cavern I made sure to build for them and the rock types._

After I checked to make sure all the water, temperature, and safety equipment was functioning, I gave them a large basin of fresh water to drink if they didn't want to drink from the fresh spring that was on the south side of the property.

"Well, that's everything you all need! I already have today's list of who goes to class, so let me have Bulbasaur, Hawlucha, and Lycanroc. I will let you finish your breakfast of course, but please be ready to go when I come back out for you!"

The three of them nodded with plenty of excitement.

_They love the kids, well, I think Hawlucha kind of just likes showing the kids how cool he is, but that's okay because they like him a whole lot!_

I ran back inside to find that Pikachu was on the kitchen counter making some toast while eating an oran berry.

"Thanks, buddy! I'm going to get dressed before I eat!"

"Pika-pi!"

I left my shoes in their classic spot by the patio door and went back to the messy room I had slept in last night. I made my bed quickly, but it was better than leaving it completely. I went to my closet, grabbed my nice blue shirt with a white Pokemon logo on it as well as my nice khaki shorts. I put both on, as well as some other clothes I needed, then grabbed my work sandals. I brushed my hair and made sure my hair was good, before I grabbed my hat.

_This hat...it's still in one piece somehow. I can't believe how many memories this old, nasty thing is worth. I recall my times in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I still miss Sinnoh and Unova. Ahh, Kalos...I wish I was back there every single day. I miss the food, the people, and the uniqueness they all had. I miss Clemont, who never made an invention that didn't make us laugh. I wonder how Bonnie is now that she's all grown up? I bet she still wants to find Clemont a girlfriend! I...I wonder how Serena's doing. Is she still chasing the spotlight as a Pokemon performer? Has her hair grown back yet? _

POP!

"CHUUU!"

The toaster and Pikachu's calls drew me away from my thoughts. They were not unique; I mean, I thought of her every day.

"I'm coming!"

I ran back out, got my toast and some water, then enjoyed a nice, but brisk meal with my best friend and partner. After that, I put on my hat, went and got my other Pokemon who would join me that day, and locked my front door as we all left the house. I turned and took in a long, steady breath. I held it for a moment, then let out a quick sigh.

_I can't imagine a more splendid day to walk to work! _

With that, the five of us set off for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as a reference before this chapter starts:

RoPuters are Rotom enhanced computers that students use to record lessons. The Rotoms can play back, provide assistance on, and generally help students find specific details when studying. (They even do verbal and written quiz practices!)

Students at the academy Ash works at are usually about twelve or thirteen. They choose to attend the academy for two years before starting their journey to train or they choose to start a family or work directly after. (So Ash is not like a real world college professor! Also, he teaches Battle Basics and Types: 101.)

Pikachu is still at the school with Ash, just like his other Pokemon, they just hang out in a special part of the building where they have free room to be Pokemon rather than be stuck in a classroom all day!

**Chapter Two**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!"

Multiple tired groans and two or three lazy responses filled the room.

_Looks like they had lots of homework over the weekend or they were too busy to actually do it before last night. I can't say I would've been any better had I actually gone to an academy! Even if I had gone to one, I probably would have skipped every day to go train and battle Gym Leaders. Ah, I loved those adventurous days...oh right! Teaching time!_

"Well, I understand that you guys are tired, so today we will simply take a large vocabulary test on types and match-ups."

Many heads lifted from the large, curved desks that line my classroom. I laughed as many scrambled to pull out their notes and try and cram in some studying before I passed out the surprise assessment.

"I'm kidding! We haven't even finished covering all types, so why would we test on it?! I only wanted to have you guys engage with me during our lesson today. If you all promise to work hard for the first hour, I'll give you thirty minutes of free time. Does that sound fair?"

I heard a unanimous "yes" as students smiled to one another and at me.

_Why the other professors talk about enjoying seeing these bright students unhappy I will never understand. I think there is nothing better than the joy these kids have for learning, the content I teach, and for each other. This is why I teach, and I will never grow tired of that choice for the rest of my days. _

"So, everyone get out your RoPuters and record today's lesson for later reviewing. First, can I get a volunteer to help me?"

No hands shot into the air, I scanned the room looking for someone who seemed bored with the current moment. My eyes landed on the exact middle of the room where a young man named Lucas sat.

"Lucas, you're our volunteer for today! What is the name of the last Pokemon you saw before you entered class today?"

He initially was shocked that I had called on him, but after a moment of thought, he provided me with a great answer.

"It was a Cleffa, Mr. Ketchum."

"Ah, that's a lovely Pokemon. What type of Pokemon are all Cleffas?"

He paused for only a mere second before he responded.

"They are Fairy types."

"Spot on, Lucas! Alright everyone, you can thank Lucas for choosing today's lesson: Fairy type Pokemon!"

* * *

After plenty of Rotom computers being put away, the students started their thirty-minute break that was well earned.

_Time for me and Pikachu to watch some videos on Dark Types and Dragon Types for the next two lessons. I also need to train with Hawlucha more to withstand some of the stronger Fairy type attacks. _

"...I even heard that Serena Yvonne will join the roster of those competing!"

_What did I just hear? There's no way it is the Serena I know._

"Woah! The Serena Yvonne?! The lady who has taken on multiple Queens and won so many Pokemon performances that she is the youngest to enter the Hall of Performance Primas?!"

"The one and only! I heard from my roommate that she is selling tickets for a special meetup with her after her performance at the local outdoor theater!"

I knew it was a bad idea to intrude on my students, but I needed to know more about this event.

_I mean, what if I can see her again?! It would make me beyond excited to see her breathtaking performance too. _

So I walked over to where the chatty students were.

"Did I hear you all talking about a local performance?"

They nodded and I got a few "yes, sir" types of answers.

"They even have a really amazing performer that is coming all the way from her home town in Kalos!"  
"Wow, it really is her."

"Wait, do you know who Serena Yvonne is, Mr. Ketchum?!"  
The young lady who was so surprised to find that I shared her admiration of Serena was named Hanna.

"I doubt that you'll believe me, Hanna, but I used to be one of her best friends. I even inspired her to start performing."

"NO WAY!"

Her friends and I laughed at her sudden shriek of shock.

_That is a fair response. I mean, I do seem kind of old to like performing; most girls think guys don't enjoy frilly dresses and dances, but I think a graceful, complex bond between Performer and Pokemon that exists in Pokemon performance that draws me in. _

"Actually, I have a picture right here in my wallet."

I took out the picture I have of Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and I when we were outside of the airport on the day we all split to go our separate ways. As Hanna's shock and volume drew in the rest of my students, I found that they were bombarding me with questions. So I decided to give them a story to ease their crazed curiosity.

"If everyone will quiet down, I will tell the story of how I met Serena, how we became travelling partners, and how I helped her find her passion in life…"

* * *

I finished my story with a minute before the bell would ring for my students to head to their second course, but I saw so many teary eyes and smiling faces that I was unsure what to say.

_Why are their eyes watering? Why are they smiling at me? I only told the basic stories which aren't even that touching or exciting!_

Finally, Hanna spoke and suddenly I understood why they were so emotional.

"Mr. Ketchum, you're crying."

_No! I'm not….crying. Oh, well….I didn't even notice the tears. I...guess it has been a while since I've thought this much about her. What a bittersweet beginning to my day, dreaming of her and telling young minds how fun and brilliant she was. _

I wiped my eyes, but I noticed Hanna was the only student moving.

"Mr. Ketchum, I want you to have this."

She handed me a light pink ticket. At first, I had no idea what this was but I realized it was a ticket to the one-on-one with Serena after her event, which was in two nights.

"No, Hanna, I can't take this. I really appreciate the thought, but I won't accept it."

"Mr. Ketchum, I can get another through my roommate easily because she bought twenty. I feel...no, we feel that you need to see her again, right guys?"

All of my students started nodding and cheering with Hanna.

_This is why I teach. This is what makes all the failing grades, late nights, and supervisor battling worth it. I can only see the best in these strong, brave, and compassionate young people._

"Hanna...I will see you there."

She smiled and the civil whispers in my classroom turned into a roar of applause and cheering.

I mouthed two words to Hanna, to which she only smirked: "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Note: Serena never loved Ash like she did in the show, so some events were changed at my artistic liberty to make it more believable that he has always loved her, but I did feel like a majority of the events that took place would have still happened the exact same.

**Chapter Three**

The two days leading to the performance event passed by me faster than the rest of my adult life had. I enjoyed teaching my classes more than ever, so they were only snapshots of my day. Instead, so many more little things started to point me towards what I figured must be fate. One of my students managed to catch a shy Eevee, which she decided to tell the class when we learned the fundamentals of Normal types. I saw a blue ribbon tied to the coffee beans I always buy at my local market. Even my nice neighbor who lives down the road, Maria, decided to tell me that I should meet a woman my age who is a successful trainer and icon to children so I would be happy. I normally hear things like that from her when I finish doing yard work for her with my Pokemon, but this time a poster for Serena's event after her performance was on the nearby telephone poll. Maria must have seen it from her screen porch because she instantly said that is who I should try and marry. I always used to laugh at Maria's insistence for me to get hitched, but this time I decided to surprise Maria.

"You know what, Maria. I'm going to marry that beautiful, talented lady one day. When I do, I want you to do the homemade meal for our reception."

Her wise eyes widened and her kind smile broadened.

"You better hurry up; I'm not getting any younger and neither are you!"

The last event was the strangest to me; I still have no idea how this happened. I went to take a shower and Pikachu decided to go out into the fields to run around with the other Pokemon. That part was routine, so I didn't question when he came back into the house excited and a little muddy. However, he kept calling me, like he wanted something or had something to show me. He sounded really anxious, so I came over to him.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?!"

That's when I noticed the Poke Puff. It was pink, decorated with a small rose in the center, with white cream. He dropped that into my hands and then ran across my bare shoulders onto the windowsill above the kitchen sink. I thought I saw a shadow outside my window, but I could not figure out what it was. After all the worries of robbery and poisoning left my mind, I was forced to wash off Pikachu and my muddy shoulders, as well as wipe down the counter tops which had tiny footprints. It was the strangest thing I had seen in my neighborhood in a very long time, especially since I lived on the coast of Alola, surrounded by nice retired trainers, researchers, and world-class chefs. Yet, the moment I had been waiting for still came quickly.

_I have three hours to decide what to wear, pick which Pokemon to bring, and figure out how to talk directly with Serena. _

"Alright, buddy, what do I wear?"

Pikachu ran directly into my closet, ignoring the nice polos and pants I had placed on my bed for him to choose from. He dragged an old box out from under a pair of dress shoes and brought it to me.

"Pika-pika chu!"

At first I had no idea what the box held because I hadn't seen it in many years, but I realized after opening it what he wanted me to wear. It held my mementos from Kalos. On top, the old blue shirt with clean white lines and blue-grey pants I used to wear. Under those was my old hat.

_Wow...if this hat could show me all the memories I would never take it off again. I loved every single day when I wore these clothes; they remind me of her, of my youth, and of the best of friends I ever had. I wonder if they even still fit?_

I took off what I was already wearing without a thought. I slid the pants on and zipped them closed without problem. The soft shirt went over my head and arms without struggle. My red and black shoes and gloves were lost over the years, but I still felt like I was me again. Not me, the adult who tried to teach, toil, and tamper my romantic feelings. I was the boy who loved, learned, laughed, and let adventure guide my life.

"Pikachu, you are correct with this outfit. It is a perfect choice for tonight."

"Chu!"

I laughed as my partner mounted my shoulder like he used to so many years ago. We looked into the mirror, and for just a moment, I could see the people I had traveled with standing right next to us.

* * *

_This is a lot of people! I never knew so many girls could be in one place with such pretty Pokemon, and I am a Alola Champion who competed in front of thousands of people!_

I found my way to my seat in the fifth row from the stage. I was told by the lady who worked at the ticket counter that I was so lucky to have this seat.

"_It's the best one in the house! The judges are right behind you, so maybe one of the princesses or queens will see you as they perform!" _

I had decided to bring my original Kalos team, except for Greninja and Goodra of course. They were still out there, doing the best they could to help others and grow as individuals.

_It's hard not to miss them, but will she even get to see the old friends she used to see daily? I hope they can hang out with her; they loved her baking, performances, and kindness towards them so much. _

"AND NOW, THE EVENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE PARADE OF PERFORMANCE!"

So many lights hit the stage as multiple young ladies took the stage with glittery costumes and all kinds of fashionable Pokemon. I was in awe as they created coordinated shapes and completed insane stunts using only Pokemon moves. Just as the counter lady had said, it really did seem like they were looking and smiling right at me in some moments. Their section ended with an amazing moment where all their different color Flabébés used Petal Dance and two Floettes used Misty Terrain and Moonblast to create a shining display of rainbow lights and heart shaped petals.

_Extraordinary! I wonder how long it took them to perfect that?! _

Then, the bright flowers of their performance went out and huge applause let them take a darkened bow. After about thirty seconds where the girls and their Pokemon ran off the stage, the sounds of gentle music began. A scent of sweetness filled the outside arena by entering from little dispensers on the edge of the stage.

_It smells very fresh and tasty, like Pecha berries and lilies. _

I knew that this was technically a competition, but I was not prepared for the performances I was about to see. They all occurred at once, but I only saw one. The lights flashed on from the right, to the left, and landing in the center. Pikachu suddenly made a quick motion to the center as both of our eyes locked on who we came to this event for.

_That's her. I'll never unsee of what is before me right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Her hair was slightly darker, but still the same signature shade of honey blonde. Her dress was a delicate pink that matched her the outfits of her partners, Sylveon and Braixen. Her smile was bright and excited, which was something I could still see in my mind from her performance against Aria in Kalos. All of those things made her a very alluring person, but her eyes were those of an angel. I saw the brightest blue sky with happy birds and bright clouds in them. I felt the deep, complexity of the ocean a few minutes from my home. I saw the purest thoughts, the funny jokes, the fury, the passion, and the woman I loved in those eyes.

_I swear that the moment I lose track of those eyes in my memory will be the exact moment I will lose my will to love. She could do no wrong on that stage, but I expect she will only give a perfect show regardless._

I watched as the current Queen of Kalos and Prima Performer started her delightful dance. Her every spin with Slyveon reminded me of her silly attempt to try and teach me to dance. Her toss of Braixen reminded me of how her snowball felt as it hit my face and as she stomped away angrily after that. As the end of their event came, we all stood for an ovation, but I felt the tears pour down my face.

_Please remember the way you felt when she returned your backpack to you. Never lose sight of the way she made you feel when she promised her mirror self to make sure you succeeded as a trainer. Always treasure this moment, the feelings of the past, but most of all, the hope she gives you for the future. _

All of the performers left, but she remained on stage. Braixen ran to the side of the stage quickly and returned to Serena with a microphone.

_I never knew how lovely her voice was until I couldn't hear it every time I woke up._

"Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the support and for being here tonight! I'm Serena Yvonne, and on behalf of all those who performed here tonight, I want to wish you a great night and safe journey home! Those who hold the pink ticket pass, I will be back in five minutes to enjoy some time getting to know each and every one of you!"

_I can wait five minutes to earn a forever with her. _

I stood up to stretch my legs, which is when a crowd of my students came running over to me, including Hanna and Lucas.

"Mr. Ketchum!"

"Oh, hello, kids! What did you all think of the performers?"

Hanna took charge of the talking for the group then, but it was only because she seemed to be the most energetic.

"It was the best thing I've ever seen! The abilities they had between every person and Pokemon were out of this world!"  
"They definitely were! Are you guys ready to meet Serena Yvonne now?"  
"I was always ready to meet my icon, but we came to make sure you didn't chicken out and run away! We just want you to make sure you get to talk with her. That's why we will make sure you get to see her last! If you're last, you get the longest time with her."

_These meddlesome children! They all look guilty but proud. Even Pikachu is sitting with Lucas happily. I hope they realize that I'm anxious about saying the wrong thing or her forgetting about me. Oh, but they mean well, so I guess I should let their plan unfold._

"Hanna, I am a grown man, so I wouldn't "chicken out." Regardless, if you guys are this excited about your plan, I will agree to go last, but only if you promise not to be mean or force anyone else to move spots, okay?"

The entire group seemed to be satisfied with that one rule, so they nodded. After their enthusiastic agreement, they ran off to the line, where they all started to spread out and ask people to politely go in front of them. I watched in amusement as these twelve and thirteen year olds plotted and snickered as people actually accepted their offers. I zoned out after a moment and started thinking about what I should do when it is my turn to see her.

_How in the world do I greet her? Do I say something smooth, but funny? Are jokes even a good way to greet someone you like? Ah, I hope this goes well. After years of trying to suppress my real thoughts, there is a lot of nervousness I must owe to romance. _

By the time I looked up, Pikachu was running over to me. I noticed suddenly that the line was completely gone except for my students. They all waved goodbye and then walked into the curtained booth that she was in.

_Oh no. Maybe they were right about chickening out. For a guy who has faced death, Legendary Pokemon, and horrid people, I must be a wimp when it comes to showing my feelings properly. No. NO! I am going to see her. She's worth too much for me to lose this chance. I mean, what if I never see her again! Alright, time to use all those years of separation to remind myself of how much I would like to just be next to her. This can be the one last time if it goes badly, but I can imagine my lucky star tonight! _

I heard the sounds of scuffling as I got close to the booth, which I assumed was the children preparing to leave. I heard her light, bubbly voice break through the movements.

"Are you guys my last fans of the night?"

I knew it was Lucas who spoke this time.

"No, there is one more person waiting."

"Amazing! The last fan is always the one who seems to remain with me. Not saying you kids aren't lovely!"

Her response was my final push; my mind screamed to me, letting me know this was real and I was going to make this count! They parted the booth through the other door, which is when I decided to enter.

Her back was to me because she was watching to make sure the kids all left safely. I saw that she had changed into some jean shorts and a flowing yellow top. Pikachu was on my shoulder, which made me feel at ease, but the words I had longed to say were caught in my throat. She was still facing the door when I finally figured out what to say.

"Serena, I think you've finally finished your promise to grow into someone amazing."

She turned suddenly, her long, wavy hair fanning out to encase her gentle features. Our eyes locked, her hand came to her mouth, and she tried to speak. Her words failed her at first, but it didn't matter. In just a few seconds, I had come from being alone to seeing my love before me again. Her arms wrapped around me quickly; she hugged me tightly.

"Ash! I can't believe it's you! I've really missed you; I've missed you too, Pikachu. I was hoping you would be here tonight, but I didn't know where you lived to send you a ticket."

As I looked at her speaking during our hug, everything else seemed to be so much brighter. Most love stories say the world falls away for the couple, but I felt like the world grew so much larger. Everything was more exciting, lively, and worthwhile when she was in my arms. Right after she spoke, I spun her; she laughed just as she had when we were teens. The spinning ended, but our smiles on each other were so emotional that we stood there for a moment, simply smiling and staring into each other's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Oh no. I went way too far by spinning her! She will probably think I'm a touchy guy. I should've had better self-control!_

"Well Ash, I technically need to go report that I've finished this meet and greet, but I would like to talk with you still. Are you busy?"

_Or maybe she doesn't think that!_

"I'm free. I can walk and talk if you would like to head towards your hotel?"

She smiled in a very nostalgic way. I recalled that same smile from when I asked her if she would like to look for gifts with me for the Pokemon festival we saw in Coumarine City.

"Awesome! If you wait for me outside the door there, I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Sure! No hurry though!"

She led me to the door, which I stepped out of and onto the little dirt road. The door closed behind me, which is when I realized Pikachu was still in there.

"Pikachu! Can you hear me?"

"It's okay, Ash! He can come with me! We will be back before you know it!"

_Ahhh, it's completely fine if he's with her. She loves him so much that she would never let anything bad happen to him. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to either of them as well. _

I looked up at the dark sky. It wasn't really dark though. There were hundreds of stars. Large, small, bright, dim, and shooting stars all existed above me.

_The night sky. I can draw my most beautiful memories of her and of us together from the night sky. We sat outside and I helped her find her dream on a night with stars. Diancie and I wished for our dreams on stars; mine was Serena's happiness in life. We left the performers' ball after dancing together, but that night had no stars. I wonder how the sky can hold everyone's dreams, hopes, and mementos of better times. Could it be the sky only holds my best thoughts of her. That has to be it; she's so bright that all the stars are just reflecting her light. _

"Hey, Ash! Are you ready to go?"

Pikachu landed back on my shoulder after jumping out of her arms. She had on the same outfit only a white sweater and pastel yellow backpack were added into the mix. She looked mature and strong, but it reminded me of her old pink, girly dresses. Very suddenly, I wanted to know her opinion on my recent thoughts.

"Serena, what do you think of the stars?"

She paused as I turned to look at her. She looked into my eyes then turned to peer into space.

"They may be fading slowly, but I think they are like feelings. People grow up, change their hearts and minds, and pass on over the years; it is just like the stars that burn away. For me, they are only the good feelings though. Nothing bad could be so prominent in the universe, right?"

_She always understands me best. I mean, her and Pikachu. But she verbalizes my thoughts best. _

"Definitely. Anyways, where are you staying?"

"The Aquara Hotel. Do you know where it is? I was given a ride here but failed to pay attention to which path to take back."

"Yeah, I know where it is, so I can lead you back easily."

"Okay, let's start on then!"

Walking with her felt special but natural. We never were quicker than one another; we stayed completely together and in step.

_Just like the old times, even if Bonnie and Clemont aren't here with us anymore, I still feel like the old squad is back together again. She just reminds me so much of that year and a half with them all. I want to learn about her years since then; I want to know all about who my one true crush has become._

"So Serena, how long will you be in Alola?"

"About two weeks. I had the show today, but I decided to ask my manager to give me a vacation period here. I figured I should take a break before the main season of performing starts in May and I wanted to find a new Pokemon to train for my team this year."

"That's great. Some of the people, usually those here to visit, find the best performance Pokemon in the whole world on the Alolan Islands!"

"I hope I can too! I love my Pokemon, but we agree that we need someone new to make things even more fun and exciting for the audience. I also hoped I could see you here. I was going to write to you, but I wasn't able to find your address. I only saw a retired community housing lot when I searched for it using a RoPuter."

I couldn't let but laugh. She looked at me strangely but she laughed a little too. I finally caught my breath enough to explain.

"That is where I live. I bought it from a former professor's assistant who decided to move to Sinnoh where his daughter and her family lived. I have a few acres of land for my Pokemon and a nice small two bedroom house for me and Pikachu. It was a great deal and the neighbors are really friendly. The biggest perk; I get cookie platters for my birthday."

"Ohhh, that's very cool. I get fan mail, but cookies sound much sweeter."

"They are always really sugary. I give a lot to my Pokemon, even if I really shouldn't! What about you? Where are you living now?"

"I have my mom's house in Vaniville town. She decided to move back to Pallet for the rest of her life. I miss her all the time, but I love living where I spent most of my youth. It had plenty of grasslands for me to practice in."

"That's nice. I wonder if she's talked with my mother again?"

"She called me to fuss that we weren't hanging out enough, so I'm guessing she has!"

We both laughed so hard that Serena started to have tears well up in her eyes. This time around, Pikachu and Braixen, who Serena had let out a while ago to see Pikachu, both stopped and looked back at us as we tried to regain our composure. Once we finally did, I figured that we should continue talking to each other.

"So, after you left for Hoenn…"

I suddenly stopped talking as I remembered very well what I had done the day she left.

_Does she remember that...the kiss? She was about to leave, but I knew I wouldn't see her again for a long time so I took my chance. I called her to wait for me, ran down the escalator towards her, then kissed her on the lips. I waited until we were almost at the bottom before I pulled away, lifted her gently off the last step, then ran to take the other one back up. She had called after me, "Ash, you're gonna love the woman and performer I grow into! I'll see you again someday!"_

"Ash? You okay?"

I shook my head quickly, trying to divert from the topic in case she did recall my silly gesture of love.

"Yeah, I was just trying to think if I locked my front door, that's all!"

"Oh, alright. As you were saying?"

"Right, have you eaten?"

She seemed a little confused about my sudden diversion of topics, but she let it pass, which I was immensely thankful for.

"No, I was going to do room service, but now that I have an Alolan local, I bet I can find a nice place for cheap?"

"Nice and cheap? Hmm...I've got it!"

We continued sharing details about our lives as I led her through the quaint streets of Alola into the city. I asked her about how she came to be Kalos Queen and what it was like to be a Prima performer. She asked me about winning the title of Champion after all my attempts and I told her all about it.

"Hey, did you know that I was there to see you win?"

"Wait, really?!"  
"Yep! I went with Bonnie and Clemont. We sat on the side of the opponent so we could see your facial expressions during the battle. The final move made Clemont cry tears of joy for you as me and Bonnie cheered obnoxiously and loudly!"

"I can't believe I didn't see you! I wish I would've known you three were there. Some of my Alolan friends threw a party for me afterwards, so they whisked me away quickly, but I would have invited you guys too."

She grew quiet for a moment, but I couldn't react in time before she moved on with her next question.

"So where are we going to eat? Wait, is it a surprise?!"

"It's a surprise, but if you still like the same style of food as you used to, I promise you'll love it!"

"Ha, I'm nervous about your memory of my tastes, but I'll trust you this time! Only because I have no idea what else I'd eat though!"

Our light chuckling was our last moment before I knew we had reached our destination.

"Ta-da! The Waffmill!"

"The what now?!"

Her face showed curiosity, even if her words were a little concerned.

"It's a waffle and dough shop that serves all meals of the day using different types of baked breads and pastries! They are world famous for their Alolan Kelpsy Berry Waffles. Pikachu and I come here every other week to have breakfast, but their dinner choices are great too! If you aren't quite hungry enough for a full meal, we can do snacks here instead!"

Her hand locked around mine and she was dragging me forwards before I could get out my last word.

"You had me at waffle! Let's go, I'm starving!"

_This woman is incredible. I can't believe we went from no contact for years to hand-holding and having dinner this quickly. Of course, I can't make this awkward or I'll ruin her bubbly mood!_

I let her soft hand pull me to the door along as I gripped it back.

_This dinner is going to be as sweet and wonderful as she is!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

We walked in to find almost nobody was eating, due to the late hours. We found an empty table, grabbed menus, and started to browse the options when someone walked over to us.

"Hey, Ash! How's life, man?"

"Hey, Alex! Everything is awesome right now. This is Serena, we grew up as friends and she was one of my closest companions when I traveled through Kalos!"

Alex was a tall, skinny young man with consistently perfect skin. We had battled a while back when I first came here, but he was younger than me so my experience gave me a serious advantage. I won, but we saw each other more and more as I found out about this restaurant.

"That's good, dude! Also, nice to meet you, mademoiselle."

He did a fancy flourishing handshake that made Serena and I laugh.

_He's always charming and friendly, but I might need to ask him to take it down a notch or she'll fall for him! Nah, he's just a really fun person, but he's a few years younger than us._

"Nice to meet you too, Alex. Do you own this place?"

Alex burst out in a full, bellowing laughter and I was smirking, which confused Serena seriously.

"No ma'am, I don't. My family does, but since I am the fifth and youngest child, my chances of owning the place over my sisters are pretty low!"

Serena's eyes widened a little as he spoke of his family's size. I remembered that I had done the same thing after our battle when he informed me that his sisters told him to be a trainer and challenge me, but that he didn't really care for battling.

"Wow, that is a lot of sisters, but you still have a chance at least?"

"That is true. But, enough about me! I'm positive you're both hungry or you wouldn't have stopped by this humble establishment. So, what would we like to drink?"

Serena looked over at me, expecting me to speak first. I was caught off guard by her eyes being locked with mine. I froze for a moment, trying to capture the way she looked without seeming awkward.

_That yellow compliments her blue eyes so well. I have no idea how she manages to make a late-night travel outfit look so chic._

"Alex, get me the usual combo please?"

My eyes finally broke away from hers as I used my order to escape her powerful allure.

"As for you, Serena?"

She scanned the menu, put it down, and then in a strange fashion, she seemed to appraise me. She scanned my face seriously.

_Is there something on my face? Is she angry with me for not sharing my order or giving her a recommendation?!_

She gave me a small smile after I started to rub my neck sheepishly.

"I'll have whatever he's having, Alex."

I turned to face her suddenly, shock covering my face. Alex only chuckled, wrote down the order, and nodded. He walked away and entered the kitchen, but I figured I had to warn her about the choice she had just made.

"Um, Serena, I ordered something...interesting to say the least. It's really big and really weird, so if you want to order something else then…"

"It can't be bad if it's your usual and they continue to serve it. I said I was starving earlier, so this "really big" dish can solve that for sure!"

_If she finishes the whole thing, I'm going to beg for her hand in marriage, because even I haven't finished this dish in one sitting ever. Regardless, I am always pleasantly surprised by her; just one more reason for me to know I love her. _

Alex returned with two bright blue, with yellow sprinkles and swirls, milkshakes.

"For you two, I bring our Lunala shake. Your dishes will be out shortly."

"Thank you!"

She instantly took a sip of her shake.

_I think she likes it a lot! Her closed eyes and slightly upturned lips say a lot. I probably should not watch her so creepily, but I'm glad to see she likes my favorite here too._

"Ash! This is amazing! How do they make this?! Yum! I really have to know so I can make it even after I leave."

_So sweet and pure! I must be her biggest fan, seeing as all I keep doing is staring and smiling._

She started to look a little puzzled towards me. I figured my staring had made her uncomfortable, but I was wrong.

"Ash...is there something on my face?! Is it whipped cream, oh, where is it?"

I let out a slow, deep laugh, but it turns out she actually did have some whipped cream on her left cheek. I couldn't contain my childish laughter, but I managed to make my hand still enough to reach over the table and wipe it off for her.

_Wait! That was way too far! The spinning, the diner dinner date, and now a cheek touch!? AHHH, I sound like a complete flirt!_

I got so overwhelmed with worry that I accidentally made it worse by pausing right after clearing her face to look at her while my hand was still close to her face.

_Hold on…my eyes are playing an extremely horrid joke on me…_

I blinked again, but it wasn't just fantasy; Serena had a scarlet blush on her cheeks. A sheepish withdrawal from interaction occurred between us both.

"Umm, thanks, Ash."

"Sure thing…"

Luckily for us, Alex returned carrying two mountainous servings of waffles, berries, and bacon.

"I now present two of the Waffmill crazy special that we discontinued three months ago but that this lucky guy still knows about: The Volcanic Stack! Bacon is loaded through strawberries in the middle of the waffles that are cut like donuts and the savory maple syrup is made to overflow as if the volcano was erupting! My oldest sister won a challenge to make a waffle art piece for a nature party held by my aunt, and unfortunately, it joined our menu after such! Enjoy and don't hurt your stomachs!"

Serena's blush turned into excitement, reflecting onto my own face. We looked around our dishes only to smile and dig in with no further word. It took twenty minutes for us to slow down, breathe, and comment to each other about it.

"So, what do you think?"

"This is what they should serve to royalty. Honestly, the syrup is so sweet, along with the strawberries, but the waffles absorbed the overpowered sugar by being fluffy but neutral. The shape and cooking of the bacon is perfectly savory and delicious! Ash, I'm honestly in love with this. I might have to move here just to join you for more dinners here!"

Then she paused. It felt sudden and jarring for her. Like she remembered a deadly secret. I wanted to ask her if she was alright, but she clearly had recovered and moved on already. The one second switch made me concerned enough to ask again later after Alex promised to bring us boxes. Just for the record, she was two waffles away from finishing while I was two and a half. I was constantly fussed at for my large appetite when we traveled in Kalos, but she took the victory for this occasion.

"Hey, Serena, earlier you looked like you wanted to say something when you paused. I don't want to pry, but are you willing to tell me what that was about?"

Again, the same veil crossed over her body and mind. I felt like I shouldn't have took her to such a place that was opposite to her happiness, but I learned so much by accidentally uncovering it.

"Ash, can you keep a secret?"

Tears welled into her eyes, prompting me to hop up and join her side of the booth to comfort her.

"Of course. Go ahead and use my shoulder if you need it. I'm gonna listen to your problems as long as you need."

She looked up for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as two drops escaped her eyes.

_They turn a darker, more opulent blue when she's sad. It's spectacular to see, but if she has to cry for it, it couldn't be worth it. _

"I think I am going to quit performing. I love the rush, lights, and everything about doing it. I hate the publicity I get and the competition between people I just want to be friends with. When I was young, I thought I could make friends and still beat them, but now that I'm a big figure in Kalos, I have nobody left who wants to do anything amicable after a big event. It's lonely and stifling when you sit alone at a dinner table with a trophy. I-I-I thought if I did this maybe...maybe I'd find a young performer to be friends with. B-b-but they all didn't want to talk because I had the after show greeting. Am I a bad queen of Kalos for not wanting to do it just because I am lonely?"

Her words were shut down because I grabbed her into my arms. She seemed surprised by my actions, but she hugged back and we both ugly cried into each other. Before I knew it, Alex had started hugging both of us too. We laughed at his good intentions, paid the bill, and wished him an amazing night. I walked her to her hotel while thinking of the perfect way to gather my thoughts about what she said into one flowing speech. The revolving door was in front of me and her right as I finally knew what to say.

"Serena, you aren't bad at all. You're an amazing queen of Kalos because you've seen that it isn't your passion anymore. The same hollowness you feel from your position is the reason why you should follow your heart and dreams and leave that behind you. I know it sounds more harsh and clear-cut that I mean to say it, but I just know how it feels to work for something so hard, only to see that it doesn't give you the joy you want. You know how hard you worked to get there, the long training sessions and hard work, which is exactly what another talent young man or woman is thinking. They want the spot because it might be their place more than it is yours right now. Maybe not for skill as a performer, but in the idea of their life purpose. I'm not trying to tell you to run off to the circus or something, but I want you to take this vacation time to decide a new thing you'd like to try. It could be a hobby that could co-exist with performing, but I see in your heart that you want something more joyful and lively to do with others. If you need help on your search, I can always help you. Just call me if you ever need help with your goals again because I know how it feels to wander and wander until you wonder if you'll ever find what we all must be searching for: a people, place, and home."

Her eyes had been trampled by tears; they tumbled and rolled all over her cheeks and chin. I smiled through my watering eyes and offered her a napkin I had in my pocket that I had taken from the restaurant. She laughed a little and looked up into my soul, reading through all the emotion and personal life I had given in just one paragraph.

"When did my Ash Ketchum grow up and learn how to speak so well? You're absolutely right about me needing a new people, place, and home, so I am going to come over to your house first thing in the morning with all of my belongings to stay with you. You're going to be my first new person to have with me while I search. I would also love to have another dinner tomorrow night after we start doing things to help me find a place or home. I know I am completely imposing, but I really think you could be the mastermind in this plan, so is it okay if you come get me at eight thirty tomorrow?"

_I'm dying of love. I want to smother her in affection because she's worthy of all the admiration of true people, not just fans, but family and close friends. I want to wake up to her hair being over her pale features as she sleeps in my home. I want to have the honor and joy of holding her close during a dance. She might not realize how this makes me feel, but she's given me a new world to look forward to. I can't wait to explore and have fun with her tomor...I have a job._

"Eight thirty is after school starts. I have to work tomorrow. However, I will be here at seven thirty to pick you up. You are going to come with me to do a guest appearance for a presentation on Fairy types and performing in my classes tomorrow. Her face lit up as bright as Solgaleo.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Ketchum! I'll prep my Pokemon and myself to become one-day assistant teachers! Thank you once again for letting me have dinner with you and now live with you for a week. Pikachu, I'm afraid you'll have to give up your room or share it with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Pika-ch-uuu!"

He had been standing with Braixen while we talked and they had idly listened during our talk, but now fully tuned in, they both seemed very excited to have each other's company and to see us back together. I let her go back inside to shower, sleep, and pack her stuff back up as I practically skipped home with Pikachu.

"I can feel that this could be a really good thing for both parties, buddy, I just know it deep in my gut!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"As I am sure most of you know, due to the fact I saw over half of you last night at the performance, this is Serena Yvonne. She will be giving a lesson today on performing and what it was like as her journey progressed to where she is today, as well as Fairy type Pokemon. I'll let her take over now."

My starstruck students applauded her as she walked over to the lectern in front of the classroom. I had told her what basic outline she could use to control the class and give them a simple lesson. She took everything I told her and made a complex and unique plan that stunned me.

_They should offer her a job here to teach about performing, especially now that it is more prominent in Alola. Wait...that's not a half-bad idea to recommend to her if she decides to stop performing. But, I won't tell her that until she makes her own choice. I feel like I've already influenced her too much since she's been here. Alas, I would love a hot new co-worker...ah, wait, not in class! Geez, I'm a dumb dude._

I basically sat in the background and graded papers for hours while she taught all of my classes. I was glad to have the help because it meant I was up to date on my work and could ask for the next few days off to help her find things on the islands she wanted to see. I hadn't told her I was going to take off, but she would know as soon as I told the principal of the school.

_Hmm, I hope she doesn't find it creepy that I am following her around as she tries new things. I get a little too excited around her because I want her to have only good experiences to take back to Kalos with her. If...if she leaves…_

"Hey, Ash! The bell rang a minute or two ago. Are you ready to go hit the town or do you want to stop by your house first?"  
"Oh! I need to do two things here really quick, then we are free to do anything you would like to!"

_I hope she can stay with me for longer than a week...a month, perhaps? A year, or maybe a few. Ha, like she would find me in her search for a new goal and home in life. Oh, well! Let's find her one that at least makes her happier!  
_I led her to the main office where the head of the school was speaking with the principal of my department. It was convenient but also absolutely mortifying to see both of my bosses in one room. The head of the school spoke to us while the principal nodded along during key moments.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum! I'm assuming you must be Miss Yvonne?"

"Yes. sir, I am. Thank you for allowing me to give a special presentation today. It was an eye-opening experience and I loved it."  
"I've only heard good things about your abilities as a teacher and as a performer. I'm actually really glad you two caught me here because I wanted to run the idea past you of teaching here."

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

Serena's face reflected my shock through her step back. The two men laughed, but we gave each other a quick scan to see if the surprise was a common denominator. The head continued on to explain, seeing our visible uncertainty.

"You see, we have wanted to add a few more classes to the roster for next year, but the one we had most requested by students was performance. It seems insane that we would agree to let just anyone do a lesson in a class that so many younger students have because it is; we wanted to see how they would react to you and to see if you showed promise as a potential professor here. I apologize for it sounding like we used you for our gain but the intent was not to upset, harm, or confuse. This class wouldn't exist until next year, but we would love to give you an official invitation to take that position this fall. It would require you to stop performing around the world, but we figured that offering it to you couldn't hurt. You look bewildered by this entire thing, so you can take a few weeks to think it over. Thank you for your time here today regardless; the students absolutely loved you. Also, I have to give you credit for bringing such a great friend in, Mr. Ketchum. Have a great evening you two!"

_That was...amazing! Nobody has ever gotten a job offer after just one lesson here, not to mention directly from the head! But I can't imagine what she must be thinking about this. If she's thinking like me then her mind is in overdrive._

The head of the school left and the principal followed behind. I went ahead and turned in my key to my lecture hall and turned back to Serena. Her entire face was scrunched up, showing the serious thought she was putting into the insane things she'd just heard.

"Hey, Serena, what did you think of...all of that?"  
She tore away from her thoughts so suddenly that I thought she had forgotten I existed for a moment. It hurt a little but I didn't take it personally; she started spewing thoughts at a speed I could barely understand.

"I think this is crazy! I thought that the students would hate the lesson, even if they didn't hate me. I figured that nobody would even acknowledge that I had been here, but the head himself decides to offer me a job? I had so much fun today that I know I wouldn't regret doing it full time, but my current life? Do I have to give up something I've worked years for? I honestly do think that it would be hard to tear myself away from Kalos too. Although, maybe I could be your neighbor and we could hang out as friends and co-workers!"  
_I'd love that! I just don't want to force your decision but you seem to love this as much as I do for you! _

She continued to rant on and on until we had made it to the beach. She only realized that we were there when I led her to the water's edge.

"Hey! When did we get to the beach?!"  
I giggled at her in such a childish way that it became contagious. I knew she had a swimsuit on; I had warned her she might want to wear or carry one and she had informed me she would wear one under her clothes. I grabbed my swim trunks from my bag and ran off to change while she took off her outerwear. Her magenta-colored bikini was perfectly fit to her body shape. It didn't make her look indecent but it also didn't seem cute. It was so...perfect for her.

_How do I compliment you without being weird? _

I didn't have to worry about being smooth because she noticed me first.

"Woah, Ash, you look extremely fit! Do you work out now? Back then, it was hard to get you to do anything other than train your moves but now you've trained yourself!"

"Ha, yeah, but I don't do great with eating the healthiest so I'm surprised it had any effect. Either way, you look great too."

A moment's blush disappeared from her face and spread to mine as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the foaming ocean. We both ran in together and for just one moment, I thought about telling her. I'd say, "_I love you, Serena! I want you to find a new passion here with me, even if it is not teaching! I want to live the rest of my days as happy as I am right now with you." _Of course, I knew better than to reveal my deepest heart on the first day of us being back together.

_I mean, she'll probably say no. Then, she'd be stuck staying with me for another few days and it would be beyond awkward! I'd hate to ruin this trip for her. It matters to me that I keep her happy and we spend time together, but most important is her comfort while she searches for an occupation and home. Who knows if I'll even tell her…._

"Ash! Stop standing around and come see this cool seaweed!"

_There's nothing about being a coward in this; it's knowing when is right and when is not. As for now, right is looking at some seaweed and playing in the salty water!_

I ran over to her as she held up the long, scraggly piece of plant. Her smile was infectious and we enjoyed the beach late into the afternoon as the sun started to set. It had the power to create a brilliant piece of art to reflect off of the body of water that we both were in awe of. We sat side-by-side, right at the edge of the water so it could touch our feet with the ends of waves.

_This is the life. No regrets in this moment. I'd give anything for this to happen forever and even longer. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_How on Earth did this happen?!_

The situation I was in started back at the beach. After collecting seashells for Serena to take to Kalos as mementos, we walked back to my house. A quick and easy dinner recipe later, we were sitting at my kitchen table eating happily as our Pokemon did too. Pikachu got sand everywhere as he shook off and Braixen chased him around for it. We laughed; I felt more alive and joyful than I had in many years because they were with us. After dishes were washed and Pokemon had gone outside to enjoy each other's company, including Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham, we decided to watch a movie that we both liked. She mentioned how happy it made her to be with me again, but that's when things quickly escalated for me.

_HOW DO I DO?! She's asleep! ON! ME!_

Serena's damp hair from the ocean waves was rippling on my sweatpants. I figured that she was just tired and had fallen asleep from the comfort of my couch.

_This is normal for couples right?! But we aren't a couple, just a pair of close friends! What if she thinks I moved her here?! How do I move if I have to use the bathroom or if Pikachu needs me?! OH, MAN, LEG CRAMP!_

I had to hold as still as possible to not disturb her, but the sudden seize in my leg made me move a little too much; she woke up and sat up quickly. She looked at my face with a worried expression, turning away to apologize.

"Sorry, Ash. I guess I was exhausted from the long day. You can forget that this happened."

_What do I say?! How much is too much to reveal from my word choice?_

"It's okay, I didn't mind. I just had a leg cramp so I couldn't help but move. You, um, don't have to move away."

Before I even realized what was happening, Serena had leaned in really close to me. I wanted to kiss her or run away, leaving myself no intermediate solution. Her piercing eyes punctured my heart as she slowly asked me to reveal my deepest feelings to her.

"Ash, do you remember the kiss you gave me the day I left for Hoenn?"  
_She will see and hear my lie from this distance. I made the choice when I left my home and my mother that I would live bravely. It's time to keep that promise I made to myself._

"Yes, I could never forget the way I felt that day."

A moment's silence. The thumping of my heart pounding louder than the movie. A desire. A memory of her, still so young as we played around in the grass. Her laughter resonating deep in my spirit. A sorrow. The idea that I could never see her again if she was disgusted by my advances. The opposite. Our hands together. A vision of a loving wife who is too angelic for me. Tears of joy as children left for their lives. I saw everything and yet nothing. Then we both leaned into the other's lips.

_This is what I've wanted for years. The fireworks of kissing. The erratic heartbeat of love. Oh, man, I love Serena. She might even love me?_

She pulled back, replacing her lips with a soft hand on my cheek.

"I felt a lot that day too. I was confused that day, unable to understand why you kissed me goodbye. I think I finally realized why I... why we remembered."

"I love you."

Her eyes sparkled as she drew her face closer to mine again. Her forehead landed gently to rest on mine.

"Ash, I love you too."

"PIKAAA!"

Suddenly, a bunch of my Pokemon came running into the house. They must have been watching us because the only thing I heard was positivity from them. Serena and I held hands as we hugged all the Pokemon we could. I looked over at her, just taking in the idea that we loved each other; it was the dreamiest reality I had ever experienced. Her face crumpled after she caught me staring for a while, but only joyful curiosity came from her tone.

"What is it, Ash?"

_I am staring straight into the eyes of the love of my life and all of my family is here hugging me. I have nothing that could top this moment of my life right now, but I've got a feeling that being with her every day is going to make that change quickly._

"Nothing, I just...I love you so much more than anyone could see if they just looked at us right now."

* * *

(AN) Well, that's the end! Sudden, torturous, and yet, so...right? I know there are many unanswered questions remaining: will Serena take the job there, will she move in with him or will he go with her, what happened to Lucas and Hanna, and is their love as perfect as we all want it to be. I am considering writing a final chapter to finish it, but I don't want to make a promise I won't keep. I've had a hard time finding the passion to finish this one, but I see this as the best it could've been based on my stress levels! Please review and favorite to let me know if I should ever write more Amourshipping. I am considering moving on to other stories and ideas. Thanks for the support!


End file.
